fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fumiko Hana
Fumiko Hana ''(文子花 fumiko hana): Is an independent travelling mage searching for the Ring of Lotus due to being the last of her father's remnants, She is the daughter of a former treasure seeker but lost his job due to an accident that broke his spine rendering him paralyzed on the waist down but along with her mother Clerina Miho they took care of him till his death when Fumiko found her father's journal containing many of the beast and treasures her father has encounter and now she follows her father in his footstep going to the lands that her father has explored finishing her father's last will and that is to find the again the Ring of Lotus Indeed when travelling Fumiko doesn't help but stand out from the rest due to the nature of her magic she became known as the '''Moon Priestess' (ムーンプリエストス Mūnpuriesutosu) by the people that she meets. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic [[Requip: Soul Gem|'Requip: Soul Gem']]' ('関与：魂の宝石 Kan'yo: Tamashī no hōseki): Is a form of requip where the user takes hold of a gem infused with soul, The magic functions like Summoning Magic but with the use of a soul gem. The soul gem is infused with elemental lacrima which is based of from astronomical signs this gems are loosely based of from planets that orbits the sun but there are more planets that researchers discovers as the time goes by that enlarges the storage for more soul gem in today's age there are mostly twelve soul gems which are based from each planets as well as additional planets that are yet to be discovered. the magic acts like both a Caster Magic and Holder Magic and sometimes Eye Magic as it involves many abilities caused by each descriptions of the planets this gems are infused with the souls of gods and deities that inhabits each planet as such for example of this is Aphrodite which inhabits the planet Venus the soul gem acts like a pathway for both worlds to be traveled on by the gods and deities, The soul gem using the ethernano in the air is able to produce a rift in dimensions that the god is able to pass through though constant use of this would put strain to the user as the soul gem draws large amount of magic in the users magic vessel and if constantly used this could result in many drawbacks from using too many magics at once Soul gems doesn't need to only be made after astronomical entities there are many things that makes up a soul gems races, otherwordly creatures, beast and infusing them inside the gem allowing you to make use of their soul and the lacrima can easily suck the ethernano in the air with the use of the ethernano the lacrima can use it turning it onto materials as if forging it on the air capable of creating an armor out of thin air as well as clothes that differentiate in colors based on how the soul gems react on it but what makes soul gems different from other requip as most mages are able to easily transfer the object onto their location soul gems acts like a Caster Magic which makes use of the way the user moves especially whenever the user is transforming into another form of soul gem one example of this is the normally used soul gem by Fumiko Hana which was formerly held by her father whom is a famous researcher and treasure hunter that hunted many astronomical soul gem completing his collection but despite this he hasn't been able to find the Ring of the Lotus which simply put is the soul gem of the cosmic soul which is deemed to be the most powerful soul gem in existence. it is hidden from the public by the council which her father found out with the use of information and stumbling on a journal that another fellow researcher wrote detailing the areas and places where the soul gems could be located, when in use the lacrima will draw in the the ethernano in the air allowing the ethernano and the magic vessel of the user to create materials commonly cloth and metal as well as weapons that is designated for each gem this would allow the gods to reclaim their spot granting the user their planet's main element such as Mars which uses the element of Fire this allowed Fumiko Hana to use Mars which is her first soul gem and her most used gem this allowed her to take over the power of the element of the planet and so when in use after activating it this allows the user to use the magic like any other mage offering versatility when in used but just like stated it could easily put a strain on the user without proper training or inept control over their magic power. Sailor_Neptune_Season_III.png|Neptune Form Sailor_Saturn_Season_III.png|Saturn Form Sailor_Mercury_Season_III.png|Mercury Form Lala 1.png|Mars Form Sailor_Venus_Season_III.png|Venus Form Sailor_Uranus2.png|Uranus Form Sailor_Jupiter_Season_III.png|Jupiter Form The forms used - *'Soul Gem: Mars (魂の宝石：火星 Tamashī no hōseki: Kasei)': Is one of the most widely used form that is utilized by Fumiko Hana she takes from and materializes the magic element that the Planet Mars holds which is believed to be Fire Magic this allows Fumiko to utilize the element in her bidding but cannot use two soul gems at once as this could cause taboo on the magic and could permanently damage the user. Her appearance despite most of the planets changing Hana's Hair style and color as well as both her eyes and figure the Soul Gem Mars takes on the same form as she has this could be explained due to her father's experimentation on the soul gem to her as a child thus turning the soul gem to look like the child and so when in use by her father, Her father would take on the same form as Fumiko Hana but slightly older to fit the age of the user most of the cloth are designed commonly on school-girls outfits but are differentiate by colors on their planets visualized color. **While in use of the Soul Gem: Mars (魂の宝石：火星 Tamashī no hōseki: Kasei) '''this grants Fumiko with extreme durability to hot temperatures thus both earning durability to the element but as well as control over it with the use of the Soul Gem, Fumiko is also capable of calling forth the ruler of mars but this is mostly Summoning Magic and so in exchange Fumiko has to use her full power as the gods and goddess isn't required to come easily and to cross between boundaries of the world just for the sake of helping a mage or even if forced to and so Fumiko is only able to rip the pathways when she uses all of her magic power just to summon the god/goddess and so this results on despite strong attacks and defense as they are facing a god, they can easily be battled by God Slayers and as well as time as the users magic power and the rip requires the magic power to hold it and as well as to open it and if the magic power that opened the rip runs out this would immediately close the pathway sending the god/goddess back to their world. *** ' (火の魔法, ''Hi no Mahō): Trivia * Fumiko Hana is personified by the character Rei Hino from the series Sailor Moon * Fumiko Hana has interest on fashion and absolutely adores cake. * She likes the Starry Sky. * Hana is a morning person. * Hana's theme song is Better than that which is sung by Marina and the Diamonds * Hana's Battle song is I burn which is sung by Casey Lee Williams from the series RWBY Category:Female Category:Lala's Land